Shame, shame on you
by mutemuia
Summary: La vida está llena de anhelos, de deseos, de secretos vergonzosos…
1. Él

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece, pero estas ruindades que vas a leer sí. Tampoco me pertenece el título, que ha sido tomado de la serie _Juego de tronos_ , que le pertenece a HBO y a George R.R. Martin :)

* * *

 **SHAME, SHAME ON YOU**

La primera vez que ella le tocó, los dos fingían que eran otros… Él sintió el fuego de su femineidad sobre su piel, o quizás era él el que estaba en llamas… Espectador privilegiado, las vio, y el transparente encaje negro de Setsu llenó sus horas de cama de solitarios éxtasis con el nombre de Kyoko en los labios.

Aquella vez que la vio en biquini, un dos piezas clásico y tradicional, de un blanco que no hacía más que resaltar cada curva virginal, tuvo que pensar en esquimales vendiendo hielo, o en la lista de los presidentes de Estados Unidos o en la de los ganadores de la Super Bowl. Al final, tuvo que excusarse y marcharse de allí. Cuando cerraba los ojos, aún podía verla… Tentadora...

Otras veces, la calidez de la risa de Kyoko al teléfono le enciende el alma, y él ya no recuerda cuándo fue la primera vez que quiso sentirla, tocarla, que quiso devorar esa sonrisa con su boca…

Y las cenas… Las cenas son lo peor… Ellos dos, a solas, en su apartamento… Pobre inocente corderito en la guarida del lobo hambriento… Porque eso es lo que Kuon siente, hambre de ella… De su compañía, de sus ojos, del sonido de su voz, de la calidez de su piel bajo sus manos…

Hambre y anhelo…

Una parte de él, la más indómita, pensaba que así, en la silenciosa condena de sus sábanas manchadas con el nombre de Kyoko, la mantenía a salvo de él, de esa hambre, esa ansia por hacerla suya, en cuerpo y alma…

Pero otra parte, la más sensata y que solo la dan los años, le pedía paciencia, porque Kyoko cargaba con sus propias heridas, pero él la conoce. Él sabe que ella hoy es más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, que lo que fue aquella niña de coletas… Y justo antes de alcanzarle el sueño, Kuon se permitía soñar con qué pasaría si ella lo supiera, si le contara su verdad…

Y en las noches como las de hoy, cuando el olor de Kyoko le impregna el alma y él se muere de añoranza, cuando la tiene al otro lado del pasillo, durmiendo ajena a sus frustraciones y desesperos, él se vuelve audaz… Se busca bajo las telas de su pijama y se toca pensando que es ella quien lo pone duro con su boca. Su mano se mueve arriba y abajo, y él se muerde el labio por no susurrar su nombre. La imagina entre sus piernas, mirándole victoriosa, mientras su lengua traza círculos húmedos en su miembro palpitante de deseo. Hasta que lo engulle. Hasta que desaparece dentro de su boca.

Y entonces la llama.

Como ha hecho cientos de veces, como ha hecho siempre…

—Kyoko… —sus caderas se sacuden, primero suavemente, luego más y más rápido, y la frente se le perla de sudor; las sábanas le molestan, le incomodan en sus menesteres y las destierra bruscamente del lecho con la mano libre—. Kyoko —gime de nuevo bajo el estímulo de su pulgar. Deja salir un suspiro enronquecido, salvaje, y su mano acelera con movimientos más cortos y más rápidos—. Kyoko —la llama, una vez más.

Y el éxtasis le llega tragándose su nombre en un gemido de bestia hambrienta.

Cuando todo pasa, saciada la urgencia, se entrega al abandono y la lasitud. Vacía lentamente los pulmones y se pasa un brazo sobre los ojos.

—Kyoko, mi Kyoko —le susurra al aire de la habitación—, ¿cuándo seré tuyo?

Y una exclamación entrecortada le hace incorporarse de golpe sobre la cama. Su peor pesadilla se torna real, bien real, porque Kyoko —esa misma Kyoko a la que llama en sus fantasías onanistas— está ahí, en la puerta, con sus ojos de gacela abiertos como platos.

Vergüenza, Kuon, vergüenza debería darte…

¿Qué vas a decirle ahora?


	2. Ella

Ella no podía respirar.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí? —preguntó él, con los ojos llenos de pánico.

Solo entonces, al oír su voz hablándole _realmente_ a ella, a la Kyoko que vivía fuera de su cama y de su cabeza, ella se movió. La mano en la boca, un grito gestándose en su garganta y el corazón tronando en sus oídos a punto de volverla sorda.

Kyoko huyó, por supuesto.

—¡No es lo que crees! —le oyó gritar antes de encerrarse en la habitación de invitados. ¿En serio? Podrá ser ingenua, tonta, mojigata, pudorosa y tradicional, sí, todo eso y más aún, pero ella sabe lo que vio…

Y lo que escuchó…

Lo evitó como pudo durante semanas, dos, tres, un mes incluso… Él le sigue mandando mensajes que ella no se atreve a leer, y provocando encuentros públicos de los que no puede escapar… Ella, traicionada por su propio rubor, callaba y no apartaba la vista del suelo, porque si lo hacía, sabía que iba a quedarse mirando como una idiota _esa_ parte de él. Su saludo triste le rompía el corazón, su voz rota le instaba a buscar sus ojos, pero ella simplemente no podía mirarlo.

Por la noche, lágrimas de rabia y miedo mojarán sus sábanas porque la vida le ha dado más de lo que puede manejar… Vio lo que no debió haber visto, escuchó lo que no debía haber escuchado… La vida le obligaba a elegir: a dar un paso al frente o a quedarse inmóvil… La posibilidad de un mundo nuevo — _con él_ —, lleno de caminos inexplorados, desconocidos, se abre ante ella y Kyoko no puede soportarlo. No puede, de verdad… Si ya antes el _amor_ era difícil de asumir, de aceptar y de reconocer en voz alta, no digamos el sexo…

¿Y si a ella no le gustaba? El sexo, no él… ¿Y si no quiere que él la toque? O peor aún, ¿y si ella no quiere tocarlo?

¿Y si la realidad es peor, más torpe y decepcionante que sus fantasías con ella? ¿Y si nunca está a la altura de un hombre como él? ¿Y si la imagen que él tiene de ella se rompe en mil pedazos cuando la conozca de verdad?

¿Y si ella no puede satisfacer a un hombre como él?

Y si, y si, y si… Los 'y si' no cesan de atacarla, de llenar sus noches con más miedos…

Ella era virgen, por los dioses… Ella no tenía idea de nada, absolutamente de nada…

Kyoko ahoga sus sollozos en la almohada, estrangula el llanto enterrando la cara en ella, y el miedo y todas sus inseguridades, renovadas, más fuertes, siguen ahí. Porque las palabras de Shotaro resuenan con más fuerza: _plana, sosa, aburrida, sin ningún atractivo sexual…_

Pero él la llamaba… A ella…

Cuando cierra los ojos, aún puede verlo, tocándose…, diciendo su nombre…

Y una noche, harta de miedos que la paralizan, Kyoko, la siempre curiosa Kyoko, se toca… Tiene buen cuidado de que el pestillo de su habitación esté cerrado cuando se tiende en su futón y se toca. Primero por encima de la ropa, pero hay demasiada tela como para sentir algo. Así que audaz, temeraria, sortea las prendas, y se busca, más allá del bosque de su doncellez donde solo está su piel al desnudo.

Ella se toca, separando los pliegues núbiles y trazando líneas curiosas de explorador. Sí, de acuerdo, reconoce ella, es… ¿agradable? ¿Excitante? Kyoko no tiene palabras para algo que no ha sentido nunca… Pero ella insiste, persiste, y dibuja círculos, rectas, presiona, acaricia, hasta que arquea la espalda con un suspiro ronco que le nace de adentro.

Y entonces aparece él, llenándolo todo.

Tras sus ojos cerrados, Kyoko lo ve, lo siente, y recuerda… La gentileza de sus manos entrelazadas, su aliento sobre la piel, aquel beso que no fue beso, sus ojos nublados… La firmeza y calidez de su torso bajo sus manos, cuando aquella noche ella lo montaba… Y la entrega… La entrega absoluta de Cain a Setsu y su promesa…

Ella suspira, se muerde el labio inferior, y por un breve instante, se sorprende de la humedad que nace de ella y que se extiende y hace que sus dedos resbalen, se deslicen sobre la piel sensible, perdiéndolo, pero ella busca de nuevo ese punto, ese punto exacto donde antes estaba él, y dibuja apresurados círculos con la yema de su dedo índice. Ah, sí, ahí está él de nuevo.

Suspira de nuevo, sintiendo —recordando— el sabor de su piel en su boca, y presiona más fuerte y más rápido allí donde el mundo parece querer tragársela, contra la carne y los nervios de su cuerpo. Siente venir la marea, rugiente, embravecida, hasta que el oleaje la alcanza, esa marea de sensaciones, de éxtasis, que la desborda y la pone del revés, que le ahoga y le da la vida…

Cuando la ola pasa y llega la calma, Kyoko jadea, respira entrecortadamente, y siente que la tela del pijama le estorba y le molesta. Con cierta inquietud culpable, acecha en la oscuridad pero no escucha más que el usual silencio de la noche…

Eso fue… ¿Cómo describirlo? Agradable, y excitante, por supuesto…, racionaliza ella. Pero insatisfactorio, falso. Absolutamente falso… Porque sus caricias no eran él, no eran sus manos, no era su boca, no era su piel. No era su aliento el que hacía estremecer su piel…

Kyoko aprieta los labios, que se afinan en una línea de disgusto insatisfecho, pero luego inspira hondo y vacía el pecho dejando salir el aire lentamente por la nariz.

Y Kyoko lo busca de nuevo… Busca a Ren con su mano, con sus recuerdos, con las emociones, con todo lo que él le hace sentir. Busca amarlo, con su cuerpo, con su alma… Busca la entrega, ese salto al vacío entre sus brazos…

Y en el aire oscuro de su habitación, nace un nombre convertido en suspiro:

—Ren…

Y solo entonces ella lo entiende.


	3. Dos (1)

**_NOTA:_** _Muchas gracias por sus amables reviews y sus F &F. La verdad, no esperaba este boom con esta historia, iba a ser un one-shot, ¿recuerdan? XD_

 _En fin, gracias de nuevo. En cuanto pueda les contesto personalmente a todos. Abrazos._

 _._

* * *

Él jamás pensó que se pudiera languidecer de amor. Nunca creyó lo que decían los poetas… Pero era cierto que su alma la extrañaba y su cuerpo añoraba tenerla cerca… Vivía de los escasos momentos robados en los que él forzaba un encuentro. Pero ella no le hablaba, no respondía a sus mensajes, ni siquiera le miraba… Y él creía que jamás volvería a escuchar su risa, ni a mirarse en el dorado de sus ojos…

Aquella noche, la había perdido en más de una forma… Como amiga sin título o adorada kohai, como la amante que nunca fue, como la novia, la esposa o la madre de sus hijos… Perdió todo el futuro nunca escrito con Kyoko por temerario, por imbécil, por idiota frustrado… Ella no le correspondía, eso estaba claro, y jamás iba a hacerlo, porque ya no le quedaba nada…

Casi mes y medio después, sabe que en algún momento tendrá que aprender a vivir sin ella… ¿Pero cómo se puede vivir cuando a tu corazón se le ha robado la esperanza? ¿Cómo haces para que siga latiendo, para encontrar un destello de ilusión más allá de la prisión de tus pensamientos grises?

El recuerdo de Kyoko se le cuela por cada grieta de su consciencia: cuando come, cuando no come, cuando piensa en cómo desarrollar un papel, cuando mira a la cámara buscando sus ojos dorados y cuando está en LME y espera ver un presuroso borrón rosa. Kyoko está en todo… Incluso en sus sueños, plagados de aquella mirada asustada, llena de miedo por su causa. Miedo de él.

Por eso es que no entiende qué está haciendo Kyoko en la puerta de su apartamento a estas horas de la noche.

—¿Es cierto que quieres ser mío? —le pregunta ella, la mano en la cadera, el mentón alzado y la mirada altiva y desdeñosa.

—No… —responde él, más seco de lo que pretendía, y un destello de pánico asoma en el oro de sus ojos—. Me niego a tener esta conversación con Natsu…

¿No se merecía al menos hablar con Kyoko? ¿Tanto miedo le tiene que se escuda tras un personaje? Pero bueno, él no es nadie para hacer esa clase de reproches… Viéndose descubierta, Kyoko exhaló un suspiro y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados.

—Solo soy yo… —añade ella, respirando lentamente como si le costara concentrarse en algo tan simple como respirar—. He leído tus mensajes…

—¿Lo has hecho? —pregunta él, abriendo los ojos. Debería cuestionarse la razón de su presencia, pero él está tan agradecido por tener algo parecido a una conversación con ella, que realmente debería darle igual el porqué. Ella asiente y solo entonces, dándose cuenta de que aún siguen en la puerta de su apartamento, él se hace un lado, invitándola a pasar.

—¿Es todo verdad? —pregunta ella, mirándolo apenas, mientras se quita los zapatos y se pone las zapatillas.

—Todos mis secretos… —le confirma él, prácticamente conteniendo la respiración. Ella se da la vuelta hacia él y suspira.

—Tsuruga-san —le dice ella, ladeando la cabeza con tristeza—, que tú seas Corn, ahora mismo es la menor de mis preocupaciones...

—¿No me odias? —pregunta él, adelantado el torso, mal disimulada la urgencia en su voz. Ella sacude la mano y niega con la cabeza, tratando de volver al punto original. A la razón por la que se presentó en su casa esta noche.

—¿Es verdad? —vuelve a preguntar—. ¿Tú…? ¿Tú quieres ser mío?

Él la sigue mirando y lo ve en sus ojos. Ve el miedo, el vértigo de esa pregunta, las consecuencias de esa respuesta… Pero también ve ese destello de determinación que tanto le conoce, esa decisión tornada en valentía, de afrontarlo todo, que siempre la ha hecho más fuerte que él.

Todo eso, todas esas emociones es lo que ve, danzando en su rostro.

Y él… Bueno… Salta al vacío de la esperanza…

—Por entero… —responde.

Ella cierra los ojos y aprieta las manos a los costados. Inspira una y dos veces. Luego se lleva la mano al pecho, allí donde late desbocado su corazón, y abre los ojos para desnudar su alma frente a él.

—Necesito… —Pero calla, fallándole la voz… Quizás no es tan valiente como ella pensaba…

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta él, con voz suave, para animarla a continuar pero sin presionar demasiado. Por más que a él se lo coman las ansias de saber…

Ella vuelve a suspirar, un suspiro hondo esta vez, de esos que parecen interminables, y que parecen más el fruto de la resignación que otra cosa…

—Quiero tocarte… —dice Kyoko, y un rubor escandaloso estalla en sus mejillas.

Él parpadeó. Está bastante seguro de que ha escuchado mal, o quizás ella se esté burlando de él, para variar… Pero no… Ella nunca jugaría con sus sentimientos…

—¿No deberíamos, no sé… —comenta él, como si no fuera la cosa tan seria como realmente es—, tener una cita antes? —Y él quisiera darse de cabezazos contra la pared. ¿De verdad dijo eso? ¿Precisamente eso? ¿Pero es que nunca iba a dejar de ser un estúpido?

Ah, pero es que ella le roba la razón…

—Tsuruga-san, por favor… —le dice ella, y ese matiz de súplica no le pasa inadvertido. Ella está hablando en serio—. Necesito que sepas…

—¿El qué, Kyoko? —pregunta él, ladeando la cabeza, esperando… Y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que ella ya no es Mogami-san.

—Que soy yo, mi yo real, la que te toca, no esa imagen deformada que tienes de mí… —Ella suspira una vez más, y se retuerce las palmas de las manos una contra la otra—. Soy imperfecta, llena de defectos…

—Y eso lo dice alguien que tiene a Tsuruga Ren en un pedestal… —añade él, volteando los ojos—. Yo tampoco soy perfecto, Kyoko…

—Oh, créeme, Tsuruga-san, conozco de primera mano cada uno de tus defectos —explica ella—. Aunque no es algo que vaya repitiendo en voz alta…

—¿De veras? —Él sonríe, con esa sonrisa suya de plástico, puro fingimiento, destinada a encandilar y a desviar la atención de su molestia.

—¿Ves? ¡Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo! —protesta ella—. ¡Estás enojado!

—Kyoko… —Y ahora es él quien suspira, borrando esa sonrisa—. No, no lo estoy… Pero es que no entiendo…

—No, claro que no lo entiendes… —le interrumpe ella. En sus ojos, destellos de lágrimas recién nacidas, si de frustración o vergüenza, eso él ya no lo sabe—. Necesito tocarte… Yo tengo que saber…

—¿Saber qué?

—Si soy suficiente para ti —Sus manos se mueven de nuevo, creando retorcidos puños de tela a los costados de su falda—. Si esta Kyoko frente a ti, esta Kyoko real, tonta e inexperta, puede sostener esa imagen de fantasía que tienes de mí.

Él quisiera morirse. ¿Cómo es que todavía ella no lo entiende? ¿Qué clases de pruebas necesita para entenderlo? Él la ve, la ve cómo realmente es: perfectamente imperfecta…

—Suena como si solo me estuviera aprovechando de ti…

—No, yo sé que no… —se apresura a replicar ella, y se muerde el labio inferior, un tanto avergonzada. A Ren se le fueron los ojos hacia su boca—. Más bien es al revés…

Y con esas palabras, se rompe el hechizo. Ren entonces inspira y le tiende la mano, que pende en el aire, en ese espacio que los separa, bajo la mirada de Kyoko, sin saber cuál de los dos es el lobo que devorará a su presa. Porque una cosa es segura: irá al infierno por permitirle hacer esto.

—Ven.

Y ella toma su mano.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Sí, ya, ya lo sé… Pero no puedo soltarlos al tomate así como así… Se me esperan al siguiente, plís._

 _Gracias por todo._


	4. Dos (2)

Están sentados en el sillón de la salita, frente a frente, el silencio nervioso tronando en sus oídos. Hay una luz suave y cambiante, que proviene del televisor, convenientemente enmudecido. Ninguno de los dos habla, inseguros de dar el primer paso… Pero lo peor —decirlo, pedirlo, aceptarlo— ya ha sido hecho, así que lo más probable es que sea el miedo a hacer realidad un sueño. Porque después, ¿qué les quedaría? Sin saber, pobres almas cándidas, que un sueño siempre conduce a otro sueño, mejor y más hermoso, cuando es compartido por la otra parte de tu corazón que vive fuera de ti. Pero ellos, ahora mismo, se conforman con seguir respirando y recrearse en la mirada del otro. Esperando…

—Yo… —dice Kyoko, rompiendo la quietud de la sala, su voz quebrada e insegura—. Yo no sé cómo…

—Shh… —le insta él, tomando de nuevo su mano, que reposa blandamente sobre la tela del sofá.

—Tengo miedo… —le confiesa ella.

—Yo también… —reconoce él.

Y es bien cierto. Sabe que esta es la oportunidad de su vida, un regalo del cielo, que debe ser tratado con cuidado, sí, es un regalo frágil y delicado, porque hoy se lo juega todo: su futuro, sus sueños con Kyoko, la redención de su alma…

Kyoko lanza otro de esos suspiros hondos e interminables, y alza la mano cruzando ese vacío que los separa. Apoya la mano suavemente en la mejilla masculina en una caricia tímida y tentativa. Él cierra los ojos y ella lo siente estremecerse bajo su palma.

—¿Está mal? —pregunta ella retirando con rapidez la mano—. ¿He hecho algo mal?

—No, Kyoko —responde él, tomando su mano y volviéndola a poner en su mejilla—, todo lo contrario... —añade, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Ella continúa su caricia lenta hasta la piel de su cuello, y él lo estira hacia un lado, brindándole la carne blanda de su cuello, casi como aquella noche en que ella lo marcó como suyo. La piel de él se calienta bajo su palma y Kyoko ve cómo su respiración se acelera, y rubor sobre rubor encienden sus ya encarnadas mejillas. Seguramente él esté pensando lo mismo…

—¿Yo te hago sentir así? —pregunta ella, sin dejar ir su mano.

Él traga saliva y asiente, pero no la mira, porque teme que si abre los ojos, ella desaparezca. Así que tan solo se entrega a los sentidos… Su mano sobre su piel, su olor intoxicantemente atrayente, su voz que lo seduce sin saberlo…

Un jadeo de sorpresa se le escapa cuando la siente moverse en el sofá y ocupar el espacio que antes los separaba. Ahora nota, cerca, demasiado cerca, el calor que desprende su cuerpo y está seguro de que ella puede notar el suyo.

Pero entonces, una sorpresa… Un beso sobre su piel, ahí donde antes estaba su mano. Un beso y un suspiro. Dos, realmente, porque él también suspira y se estremece cuando Kyoko lo besa.

—¿Está bien si pruebo un poco más? —pregunta ella con cierta timidez. No quiere pecar de atrevida, pero es que necesita más. Mucho más…

—Kyoko —le responde él, su voz ronca, la garganta seca—, por lo más sagrado, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras…

Ella sonríe sobre la piel besada y siente crecerle por dentro un sentimiento nuevo, desconocido y embriagante. Sus dedos se suman a sus besos y dejan caricias de mariposa sobre su clavícula, allí donde asoma la carne de su pecho desde su camisa. Él mantiene las manos quietas y sigue con los ojos cerrados, su respiración se torna pesada y lenta cuando Kyoko dibuja su rostro con la yema de los dedos. Delinea el ángulo duro de su mentón, la curva de seda de sus labios, pero no los toca. Los bordea, los flanquea, pero no los toca… Deja un beso en la línea firme de sus pómulos, y su nariz roza su lóbulo y deja otro beso justo ahí… Kyoko se siente poderosa, como si él fuera arcilla bajo sus manos, como si ella lo fuera trayendo a la existencia, a la vida, creándolo y moldeándolo con cada beso y cada caricia.

Una diosa… Así se siente ella…

Kyoko apoya una mano sobre su hombro y respira sobre la piel humedecida de su beso. Él se estremece, de nuevo, y suspira.

—¿Esto es real? —pregunta, y levanta una de sus manos para tocar la de Kyoko, para sentirla, para saber que de veras está con él…—. ¿Eres tú de verdad? —Ella mueve su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos—. Estás aquí, no eres un engaño de mis sentidos… Una ilusión…

—Soy yo… —le susurra ella al oído.

Él abre los ojos, sacudido por la descarga eléctrica, que le atraviesa el torso como si fuera un rayo, que causa la voz de Kyoko en él. Esa voz es distinta, gruesa, espesa, como si estuviera tintada en nubes de deseo… Y él ya no sabe cómo mantener sus manos y su cordura… Ella está ahí. A solo un beso de distancia… Los labios entreabiertos, la mirada oscurecida, se atrevería a decir ¿anhelante? Qué demonios, el anhelante es él…

Y se lanza a por su boca.

Su corazón salta en el pecho en gozoso reconocimiento a esos labios que ha probado antes. Él va despacio, no quiere asustarla con la intensidad de sus sentimientos, quiere ser tierno, suave… Quiere impregnar ese beso de toda la ternura de que sea capaz, porque ella se merece eso y más. Y siente las lágrimas de Kyoko, libres al fin, correr por sus mejillas, mezclarse entre sus besos, y él deja su boca para beberlas de su piel con más besos, besos que sobrecogen el corazón de Kyoko, desbordado de emociones.

Pero Kyoko, su valiente Kyoko, pasa las manos sobre él y lo encarcela entre sus brazos, y él, pobre cautivo de sus encantos, se rinde a ella.

Kyoko lo besa, Ren la besa, se besan con algo parecido al hambre, se besan más y más, se sienten y se respiran en la boca del otro, y las lenguas se suman a la vieja danza, se enredan, se buscan, mientras los dedos de Kyoko trazan senderos ansiosos por su cuero cabelludo.

Él está duro, hace rato que se ha puesto duro…, desde el primer beso, desde la segunda o tercera caricia, ni lo sabe ni le importa… Sus manos se deslizan por sus costados, apenas rozando con los pulgares el nacimiento del pecho y Kyoko se arquea pegándose más a él y exponiendo su cuello. Él, privado de su boca, asalta ese punto sensible, reflejo del suyo, y tira de ella hacia él, colocándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Ella se arquea más, mientras él la sostiene por la cintura, y deja su cuello por el valle de sus pechos. Inhala, se llena del íntimo olor de Kyoko y las manos que están en su cintura juegan ahora con su blusa hasta que se cuelan bajo la tela y tocan la piel desnuda de su espalda. Se atreve entonces a probarla, a probar su piel, y deja un beso, suave, húmedo, justo al inicio del sendero virgen de sus pechos. Las manos de Kyoko, con voluntad propia, por lo que parece, lo empujan suave, pero firmemente, hacia el respaldo del sillón, se deslizan por entre los botones de su camisa y tantean su piel, trazando el contorno de sus abdominales. Un botón salta, incapaz de aguantar la tensión a la que se ve sometido, y Kyoko tiene ahora espacio para que su mano se mueva bajo la tela libremente. Su palma abierta recorre su torso, audaz, y Ren cree que va a morir de agonía, de deliciosa agonía, cuando su boca reclama la suya…

¿Quién era el lobo y quién la presa?, le parece recordar que alguna vez pensó. ¿Qué más da?

Él sabe que la razón perdió hace tiempo, o quizás nunca la tuvo, cuando advierte con terror que sus manos han levantado su falda, y se deslizan por la carne tierna y cálida del interior de sus muslos, seda de fuego bajo sus manos.

Él se detiene, paralizado por su insensato atrevimiento. Las alarmas suenan en su cabeza. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido. No, no puede hacerle esto…

Kyoko abre los ojos para mirarlo y ladea la cabeza en una pregunta que él no supo entender. Él sigue inmóvil, tratando de pensar qué hacer, qué decir, pero todo pensamiento —racional, irracional o lo que sea— es mandado a tomar viento, cuando siente la mano abierta de ella sobre su pantalón.

Justo _ahí_.


	5. Dos (3)

Tiene que estar loca, seguro… Tiene que haber perdido el juicio y la razón para hacer lo que está haciendo… ¿Dónde quedó su modestia, su sentido de la vergüenza y de la decencia?

Ah, la respuesta es fácil… Convertidos en ceniza al viento… Porque él —todo él— la enciende, la inflama, la consume… Él la somete al vértigo de sus besos y al hambre insaciable de sus caricias…

Y ella que tenía sus reparos, pensando que no estaría a la altura de un hombre como él, o que a él no le gustaría la Kyoko real… Qué tonta era… Pero es que hasta ella _puede_ verlo. Lo ve, lo siente: él se derrite como nieve bajo sus manos, mientras otra parte de él se alza más dura y firme. Bajo su mano, también…

Así que aquí estamos, tocando _eso…, su eso,_ que se siente vivo, pulsante, bajo su palma. Y la mirada de pánico de él, como si pensara que la está corrompiendo y que debiera ser protegida de él… ¿Pero es que no él no se da cuenta de que hace mucho que ella le entregó su corazón? Aunque lo ama más por eso...

Él mira, en sucesión rápida, primero a ella y luego a la mano que tiene sobre su entrepierna. Un par de veces, como si no se creyera que _esto_ estaba pasando de verdad…

—¿Kyoko? —pregunta él con la voz estrangulada.

—Dime qué hacer —susurra ella.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que digas mi nombre… —Ella, los ojos turbios, la piel encarnada, se muerde el labio inferior y siente, ¡oh, sorpresa!, cómo su _eso_ da un salto bajo su mano. Él aparta la mirada, incómodo y sin saber cómo ocultarse de ese momento embarazoso en que su cuerpo le traiciona—. Como aquella vez… —continúa ella, y él abre mucho los ojos, recordando aquella terrible noche en que ella lo sorprendió _con las manos en la masa_ —. Quiero saber si yo puedo hacer lo mismo…

—Pero Kyoko —Y él no puede creerse que de verdad esté diciendo esto en voz alta—, no hay forma de que yo te vaya a permitir que…

Ella aprieta suavemente, acunando su masculinidad en su mano, y a él se le escapa un gemido ronco, profundo, y que ella encuentra terriblemente incitante…

—Lo harás… —afirma ella.

Y él, que está haciendo todo lo que puede por no correrse en su mano —porque un hombre en el dique seco por eternidades tiene muy poca resistencia—, la mira como si fuera la primera vez…

No es que él se queje, no es eso…, pero es que esa no es Kyoko… La de diario, al menos… Esta, la que lo toca, la que lo besa, la que tiene su hombría bajo su mano, es _Kyoko con una misión_ … Es la Kyoko decidida a hacer y a averiguar todo lo que ella haya previsto hacer… Y si ella quiere saber si sus manos lo excitan y lo encienden como la Kyoko de su cama solitaria, ella lo sabrá…

Por lo demás, piensa él, la respuesta a esas cuestiones ha quedado bien clara desde hace rato… Pero en fin, ella quiere más… Y que su alma sea condenada para siempre, maldito él si no se lo da…

—Lo haré —concede él, justo antes de que sus caderas se adelanten un poco, buscando inconscientemente el calor y la presión de su mano—. Pero en mis propios términos…

Él ve danzar la pregunta en los ojos de Kyoko, pero solo hasta que él toma su mano y la retira de su entrepierna. Con cuidado —no vayamos a tener un disgusto…—, se desabrocha la cremallera con la mano libre e introduce esa otra mano, pequeña y femenina, dentro de sus bóxers. Ni loco iba a dejar que Kyoko se la viera en su primer _rendezvous_ …

Él contiene el aliento y cierra los ojos mientras Kyoko lo explora… La siente trazar toda su longitud y tomarlo desde abajo por entero en su mano… Respira entrecortadamente, rogando a todos los dioses que conoce que le permitan aguantar un poco más…

Kyoko siente sus mejillas arder cuando toca su carne firme, gruesa y palpitante, ligeramente húmeda en la punta. Él guía su mano y le enseña cómo tomarlo, cómo sostenerlo y cómo moverla arriba y abajo con suavidad. Él también se muerde el labio e inspira, fuerte, y exhala con brusquedad, queriendo abandonarse a las sensaciones. Pero aún es pronto…

—No demasiado fuerte ni demasiado flojo —le dice él, la voz gruesa, oscurecida y casi irreconocible—. Con firmeza.

Ella asiente, sin tener ni pajolera idea de lo que quiere decir. Ella decide seguir el viejo método de ensayo y error, atenta a las reacciones de Ren a los movimientos de su inexperta mano. La respiración pesada, la ingesta brusca de aire, el revoloteo de sus ojos cerrados, una pequeña mueca de molestia, un ronroneo ronco, profundo, la forma en que sus manos se tensan sobre el sofá… Ella observa, aprende y aplica.

Y Kyoko encuentra el ritmo…

La tela molesta un poco, porque le constriñe los movimientos, y su brazo no está en la mejor de las posturas, pero ella persevera y espía su rostro. Y en el fondo da las gracias por no tener que enfrentarse directamente a su _eso_ erecto, henchido y casi vivo, al menos por ahora. Bastante — _bastaaaante_ — escandalizada debería estar ya con lo que está haciendo…

Y justo cuando ella cree que ya solo puede esperar a que él diga su nombre y termine, él abre los ojos y la mira. Es esa mirada, la que hace tiempo ella nombró como la del Emperador de la Noche, solo para ella. Kyoko ahora la conoce y por fin la reconoce. Seducción e invitación en una mirada… Deseo, deseo sin disfrazar…

Ren vuelve a ella, a aquel camino que empezó a recorrer no hace tanto, porque razón y cordura ya no le quedarán, reducidas a la nada, pero tampoco —y para eso contaba con su orgullo de hombre—, tampoco iba a permitir que ella hiciera _todo el_ _trabajo_ y no compartiera con él el éxtasis…

Kyoko da un respingo y un gritito de sorpresa, soltándolo de repente, cuando siente la mano de él ascender por la cara interna de su muslo. Sonríe el muy truhán, porque la ha sorprendido lo suficiente como para desconcentrarla y perder el ritmo. Ah, piensa, pues la lleva bien clara si cree que ella no va terminar lo que empezó…

Y su mirada, la de ella, velada por sus largas pestañas, seductora, altiva y llena de fuego, los labios entreabiertos, aún jadeando, hacen que Júnior salte dentro de sus bóxers y Ren se lance a por su boca. Él la besa, la besa como hace tanto que quiere besarla. Con hambre de ella, con urgencia, casi mordiendo su boca, porque ella es lo único que puede saciar esa hambre interminable que ella provoca, y que hace que se olvide de todo menos de ella...

Kyoko suspira, gime dentro de su boca y se estremece cuando su mano izquierda abarca su pecho y la derecha asciende más por su muslo. Ella se pierde, se entrega a las sensaciones que él le provoca y suspira, con total abandono, cuando la boca de él succiona su pecho, a través de dos finas capas de tela. Kyoko arquea la espalda y más de ella entra en su boca. Él se maldice porque no sabe en qué momento se juró que no iba a desnudarla. Lo hizo, ¿verdad? Es que quiere hacerlo, quiere hacerlo tanto, tanto… Quiere desnudarla y trazar el mapa de su cuerpo, quiere aprenderse sus curvas, sus rincones escondidos, quiere descubrir sus lugares secretos. Quiere explorarla por completo y probar el sabor de cada centímetro de su piel…

Pero eso no va a pasar…

No hoy, al menos… Si es que Kyoko quiere seguir a su lado cuando todo esto termine…

Mientras la mano de Kuon llega a la frontera de algodón de sus bragas, Kyoko vuelve a su pantalón. Con algo de prisa, introduce la mano bajo la tela elástica y lo apresa de nuevo. Ninguno quiere ceder, y ambos danzan en la delgada y enloquecedora línea entre sentir placer y producir placer.

Las pieles se estremecen, las respiraciones se vuelven erráticas y un gemido, insoportablemente erótico, escapa de la garganta de Kyoko cuando Ren se atreve a sortear la delgada tela y recorre el camino recto de su doncellez, deliciosamente húmedo solo para él.

Las lenguas enredadas, las manos que recorren senderos de carne, de piel verdadera y cuerpos trémulos. Se tocan, se acarician, se buscan y se encuentran, se entregan al ritmo y al sentirse, se persiguen, se alcanzan, los nombres se suspiran, se respiran, una y otra vez, hasta que saltan juntos al abismo que les trae la _pequeña muerte_ cuando se empapan en la esencia del otro.

Y luego, cuando el silencio los encuentra derrumbados uno contra el otro y sus respiraciones ya no resuenan en las paredes, alzan el rostro y se miran.

Hablarán, por supuesto, aún tienen mucho de qué hablar, muchas cosas que decirse, pero no ahora, ni mañana… Ninguno necesita ahora más respuestas, porque ya ni recuerdan las preguntas, ni las dudas, ni las razones, porque saben, ahora lo saben, que la realidad, la realidad entre los brazos de la persona que amas, siempre supera a cualquier fantasía en soledad.

 **\- - FIN - -**

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Las referencias a encontrar y perder el ritmo (_ Skip Beat _) son intencionadas. Me gustan los juegos de palabras, sorry ;)_

 _Sí, habrá epílogo. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!_


	6. Epílogo

**_NOTA:_** _Bueno… A estas alturas, con tanto lemon abundando últimamente en el fandom, no sé cómo resultará esto, pero aquí va mi mejor intento._

 _Gracias, de nuevo, por todo su apoyo._

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Desde la puerta abierta del baño, una tenue luz cae sobre la habitación. Alcanza apenas a alumbrar la cama de matrimonio, dejando el resto en penumbras. Allí, entrelazados, Kuon y Kyoko se aman una vez más. Sin descanso, sin saciarse nunca de la piel del otro, de los ojos del otro, de las manos del otro… Sus cuerpos se enredan, se buscan y no necesitan de más luz que la de su amor para sentirse.

Las respiraciones, pesadas, gruesas, se deslizan entre las sábanas, envueltas en palabras de amor, en caricias exigentes, llenas de anhelo y hambre infinitos. Recorren los senderos de piel aprendidos tanto tiempo atrás, trazando nuevas sendas, húmedas, trémulas y llenas de suspiros. Él salta al abismo en que Kyoko lo acoge y cierra los ojos, dejándose envolver por la negrura llena de luz del cielo entre sus piernas. Ella suspira complacida, recibiéndolo, y lo encierra en su cárcel de carne, presos uno del otro.

Ella alza las caderas y él la sostiene con las manos abiertas sobre sus nalgas, mientras el torso de ella, menudo y delicado, yace sobre el colchón. Kyoko se deja llevar por la vieja música, por el vaivén y el ritmo, por la siempre nueva melodía que entonan sus cuerpos cuando se aman, a veces dolorosamente lenta, a veces, enloquecedora… Cuando él apoya las caderas de Kyoko sobre sus muslos para cambiar la posición de una de sus manos y estimular a Kyoko, las respiraciones entonces se aceleran, se tornan superficiales, rápidas y pareciera que el aire mismo se les negara. A él no le falta mucho… Kuon se muerde el labio viéndola suspirar, gemir y retorcerse mientras él entra y sale de ella. A riesgo de acabar antes de tiempo, mirará allí donde se unen y como siempre, se maravillará de la perfección con la que encajan sus cuerpos, del pequeño milagro que permite que dos sean uno. Ella se tapa la boca porque sabe que va a gritar. Gritará, sí, cuando Kuon le ofrezca el infinito, cuando un cielo lleno de estrellas estalle en la negrura de sus ojos cerrados.

Y los nombres se respiran, se suspiran, y se muerden la boca, y se marcan, para nunca olvidar que se pertenecen el uno al otro, perpetuando y renovando eternamente sus promesas.

Más tarde, yacen boca arriba, recobrando el aliento y sudorosos, cuando un somnoliento llanto infantil suena amortiguado a través del comunicador y luego calla.

—Te toca a ti…

—Yo fui antes…

—Cambio de pañales.

—¿Y tanto asco te dan?

—¿Sabes todo lo que come?

Ella sonríe, porque al menos alguien en esta casa no protesta cuando le llenan el plato…

—Ha salido a su abuelo…

Al final, él se incorpora y se cierne sobre ella, mirándola. No se hablan, no se dicen nada, tan solo se miran. Hasta que él se inclina y balancea su entrepierna sobre su feminidad, rozándola, y a ella se le escapa un jadeo entrecortado.

—¿Continuamos con esto más tarde? —Y Kyoko se maldice porque sí, maldita sea, quiere más.

—Vergüenza debería darle, señor Hizuri… —le replica ella con severidad fingida.

—Vergüenza ninguna, señora Hizuri… —le contesta él, balanceándose de nuevo sobre ella, tocándola una, dos veces más, para dejar bien claro que él también quiere más.

Y de eso —ni de nada, en realidad—, ella no tiene ninguna duda.


End file.
